daughter of black wizard
by senju Hana
Summary: cerita ini bermula dari bangkitnya anak penyihir hitam dan penyihir suci yang telah tertidur selama beberapa ratus tahun. ia kembali bangkit dan ingin melanjutkan perjalanan hidupnya dengan guild kita tercinta "Fairy Tail" ia juga mulai jatuh cinta pada mage petir kita "Laxus" (disini Laxus masih muda loh! masih umur 19 tahun!) bagaimanakah perjalanan hidupnya!


Hey! Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku! Jadi, maklum untuk bahasanya yang acak acakan, hehe :p . aku juga mohon bimbingannya kedepan dalam membuat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi. Laxus x Hana (aku buat tokoh sendiri loh :D).

**Rated : T**

**WARNING! : bahasa acak-acakan, ndak jelas, dan lain-lain..**

Wew :3 (sepertinya chapter ini akan menjadi chapter yang pendek…) aku juga berharap dengan sepenuh hati agar cerita ini lebih baik.. haha XD (walaupun ceritaku ini tak pernah bagus.. -_- :x )

**aku bukan pemilik Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail itu milik **

**Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1**

**Return!**

Sore ini adalah sore yang sangat gelap, dengan awan hitam menutupi langit dan suara petir yang terdengar sangat keras diangkasa, banyaknya burung dan hewan yang berlarian dari hutan menambah buruk suasana. Mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan, seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Warga setempat pun ketakutan merasakannya. Suara petir pun terus menerus terdengar, angin berhembus dengan kencang, pohon-pohon banyak yang roboh, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya hingga seseorang tak dapat melihat kemanapun. Dan pada waktu itulah terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang berlari dengan cepatnya keluar dari hutan, ia terlihat sangat .. terburu buru.

_**2 years laters..**_

Inilah guild yang selalu membuat ricuh dibandingkan tempat-tempat lain dikota Magnolia. Guild ini selalu saja menjadi bahan pembicaran kita. Guild ini bernama .. "Fairy Tail". Seperti biasanya, mereka selalu bertengkar satu sama lain bahkan hanya karena hal sepele. Dan disinilah dimana semua permasalahan dari cerita ini selalu bermulai.

"hei Lucy!" sapa mage api berambut salmon kepada penyihir arwah berambut blonde yang sedang duduk dimeja bar seperti biasanya dengan meminum minumnnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit jengkel (mungkin karena ia tak mendapatkan uang dari misinya lagi.. haha, kasihan Lucy kita XD :D).

Ia hanya melirik kepada mage api berambut salmon dan membuka mulutnya "hmm.. ada apa Natsu? Kau ada perlu denganku!?" jawabnya dengan agak galaknya. Pandangannya lalu berpindah kearah dimana minumannya berada dan meminumnya lagi.

Natsu yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa diam dan berkata dengan pelannya "jangan marah dong Lucy.." ia mengusap rambutnya itu dengan merengek, ia terlihat agak memalukan, ia terus saja mengatakan itu sejak misi terakhirnya 3 hari yang lalu. Dia memang sangat bodoh, bahkan ia tak menyadari apa kesalahan yang ia lakukan dalam misi beberapa hari yang lalu, coba tebak apa yang ia lakukan! Ia hampir menghancurkan seluruh kota karena itulah mereka tak mendapatkan bayaran sedikit pun!

"tentu saja ia marah padamu kepala api! Karena kau selalu menyusahkannya! Kenapa kau selalu saja sangat bodoh!" teriak mage es berambut biru tua, ia memberikan senyum ejekannya kepada Natsu yang langsung membuatnya sangat jengkel.

Natsu yang mendengar semua ejekan itu lalu menoleh dengan tatapannya yang bisa dianggap (BANYOL) "apa kau bilang Gray! Aku bodoh!" balasnya kepada mage es itu. "apa sekarang kau menjadi tuli hah!? Flame brain!" balas Gray dengan cepatnya, dan sekali lagi mereka telah memulai perkelahian yang tak akan ada habisnya (Seperti yang kalian ketahui tentang perkelahian Natsu dan Gray), mereka sudah mulai mengeluarkan sihir mereka untuk megalahkan satu sama lain. Tapi dengan cepatnya mage berambut scarlet menunjukkan wajah pembunuhnya dan berkata "ehm! Apa aku melihat perkelahian!"

Menyadari kehadiran mage berambut scarlet itu, dengan sangat cepatnya mereka berubah posisi menjadi berpelukan satu sama lain dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari kepala mereka, lalu mereka hanya melihat kepada satu sama lain dan berkata dengan serentak "tentu saja tidak! Kami kan sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia! Benarkan! Ha hahah ha!" (seperti yang kau duga dari Erza!" _'THE GREAT ERZA'_)

Mendengar jawaban dari mereka berdua mage berambut scarlet itu menghela nafas lalu mulai menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "bagus! Aku sangat senang melihat kalian berdua sangat akur begitu!" ucap mage berambut scarlet dari meja bar. Disisi lain mage berambut putih dengan mata berwarna biru pelayan bar yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mira, bisa aku mengambil strawberry cake ku?" Tanya mage berambut scarlet kepada mage pelayan bar itu. Mendengar permintaan dari mage itu, pelayan bar itu pergi kedapur guild untuk mengambilkan pesanannya, dan hanya beberapa saat ia keluar dengan membawa kue strawberry ditangannya.

"baiklah, ini kuemu seperti biasanya Erza" ucap Mira dengan senyum cerah terpampang diwajahnya. Ia menyodorkan kue itu kepada Erza yang berada didepannya. "terimakasih Mira .. " ucap Erza kepada Mira dengan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba suasana yang selalu ramai lama kelamaan hening dengan sendirinya, Mira yang tadinya bergosip dengan Erza dan Lucy, tiba-tiba terdiam dan melihat kearah pintu guild terbuka dimana terlihat seorang mage muda tampan berambut kuning dengan bekas luka seperti petir di mata kanannya. (di cerita ini, Laxus itu masih muda loh! Ia masih berumur sekitar 19 tahun).

Erza yang tadinya memakan kue strawberrynya, sekarang menaruhnya dimeja bar lalu berdiri. Natsu dan Gray Yang tadinya melanjutkan perkelahiannya secara sembunyi sembunyi sekarang terdiam dan menatap kepada mage berambut kuning, Lucy yang baru manyadari keadaan langsung melihat kearah sekitar. "La, Laxus? K, Kau kembali!?" ucap Erza dengan wajah agak terkejut. Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray hanya bisa diam dan melihat, tak ada kata-kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut mereka. Laxus hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bosan, lalu menghela nafas dan membuka mulutnya "hmm? Ya.. begitulah" jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju bar dengan santainya. "apa itu.. artinya.. Hana akan kembali?" sahut Mira dengan nada semangat, matanya berbinar binar, gelas yang tadinya ada ditangannya jatuh dan pecah berkeping keping namun tak ada seorang pun yang menghiraukannya, mereka hanya terlalu focus menghadap Laxus.

Laxus lalu menaruh tasnya dan duduk dimeja bar, ia terlihat sangat bosan. "kakek dimana?" ucapnya dengan merubah posisinya dengan kepalanya bersandar ditangannya. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Mira yang sedang berdiri dengan menatapnya.

"h, huh? Ia .. sedang menghadiri rapat council seperti biasa .." ucap Mira yang masih menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar binar, ia terlihat seperti ingin mendengar jawaban 'ya' darinya. Semua dari guild juga mulai antusias ingin mendengar jawaban darinya.

Laxus yang merasakan suasana dalam guild itu hanya mengusap usap rambutnya lalu menghela nafas lagi untuk beberapa saat "ya, Hana akan kembali dalam waktu 3 hari lagi .. katanya ia akan kembali secepatnya untuk memperbaiki guild, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sejenak mengingat misi 6 bulannya itu" jelasnya panjang lebar, ia terdengar agak bersemangat saat ia menjawab hal tentang Hana. Ia juga menatap Mira dan mengisyaratkan pesanan yang biasanya ia pesan. Namun Mira tak langsung mengambilkan pesanannya itu, ia hanya berdiri diam dengan senyum terpampang diwajahnya

"waaaah! Benarkah!? Hana akan kembali!?" teriak seluruh guild secara bersamaan kepadanya, mereka terlihat sangat antusias mendengar jawaban darinya. Ekspresi dari seluruh anggota guild pun berubah, tadinya ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat jengkel (mungkin karena pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan tidak ada habisnya), berubah menjadi ekspresi sangat ceria. Erza menoleh kearaha Mira dengan senyuman, Natsu dan Gray juga tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Namun Lucy terlihat sedikit .. Bingung.

Laxus hanya berbalik menghadap mereka semua dengan wajah agak bosan, namun sedikit terlihat bersemangat. "ya ya, kalian semua ini seperti anak-anak ya?" saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu terlukislah sebuah senyuman kecil diwajahnya yang tampan itu. "Hana juga berkata padaku, bahwa ia mendengar bebarapa rumor yang tidak mengenakkan tentang guild, mungkin juga ia tak akan datang dalam waktu 3 hari ini, mungkin juga ia akan datang lebih cepat, sepertinya ia ingin memastikan kebenarannya" tambahnya.

Mendengar itu semua seluruh anggota guild terlihat terkejut "heh!" ucap mereka secara bersamaan, ekspresi mereka berubah lagi, sekarang mereka telihat ketakutan. Sekarang, mereka menoleh kearah satu sama lain dan mulai membicarakan tentang nasib yang menunggu mereka nantinya.

"Hana?" ucap Lucy dengan wajah agak bingung, ia sepertinya tak megenal Hana, atau mungin bisa dikatakan .. tak mengetahinya sama sekali.

Mendengar itu semua Mira, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy dan Laxus menoleh kearahnya (sorry aku lupa mention Happy :D ). "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Hana sama sekali ya Lucy?" Tanya Mira kepada Lucy, mendengar pertanyaan itu Lucy hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya. "aku juga tak pernah melihatnya di majalah, memangnya seperti apa dia?" tambah Lucy dengan nada agak bingung.

"dia adalah mage yang sangat hebat!" sahut Erza, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi dengan memakan kue strawberry kesayangannya itu. Setelah mendengar perkataan Erza, Lucy yang tadinya berada agak jauh dari Erza mendekat dengan cepatnya "jelaskan padaku!" sahut Lucy dengan mendekat ke wajahnya. Erza yang menyadariya bergerak sedikit memindahkan wajahnya agak berjauhan dengan Lucy. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya Natsu mendekati meja bar dan berkata "dia itu sangat kuat Lucy ..". Happy yang terbang disampaingnya mengangguk setuju dengan Natsu "dia juga sangat cantik!" Lucy yang mendengar itu semua langsung terlihat sangat, sangat, saaaangaaaat antusias "heh!? Jelaskan lebih detil padaku!" Happy mulai turun dan menjelaskan panjang lebar padanya "Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang, mata hitam, berpakaian serba hitam, sepatunya pun juga hitam, oh ya aku juga pernah mendengar ia juga menggunakan alat-alat yang berwarna hitam .. semua pria yang pernah melihatnya pasti akan menyukainya". "bahkan Laxus kita yang tadinya tak pernah tertarik dengan wanita, sekarang ia sangat tertarik pada Hana" goda Mira dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Laxus yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah bahkan lebih merah daripada rambut Erza. "ara .. sepertinya kita menginjak garisnya" goda Mira "diam kau Mira!" teriaknya melindungi dirinya sendiri. Namun mereka hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum yang sangat membuatnya jadi lebih kesal.

**Skip time .. 3 days later .. **

Hari ini, hari yang sama seperti biasanya di guild Fairy Tail. Mereka sudah mulai pertarungan antar satu sama lain. Dan para gadis yang berada dibar pun sudah mulai bergosip tentang pasangan pasangan yang ada di Fairy Tail.

Namun, mage berambut kuning tampan hanya berdiam diri bersandar di tiang kayu bangunan mengenakan headsetnya. Ia seperti menunggu seseorang. Tiba-tiba pintu guild yang terbuat dari kayu terbuka dengan lebarnya dan terlihalah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang mengenakan baju berwarna hitam dengan motif warna yang serba hitam dan rok hitam (rok yang hampir sama seperti Erza, aku gak tau cara mendiskripsikannya haha :D). Ia memiliki mata hitam yang indah dengan kulit berwarna putih.

Para anggota guild mulai terdiam setelah melihatnya, para gadis yang berada di meja bar mulai menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu guild. Mage kuning tampan itu pun menoleh kearahnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tadaima Mira!" ucapnnya dengan senyum lalu berjalan menuju meja bar. "ara .. Hana.. okaeri ..." jawab Mira dengan senyum (aku selalu heran kenapa ia tak henti hentinya tersenyum kepada semua orang :D apa ndak caperk ya? XD). "Hana! Sudah lama tak bertemu!" sapa Gray yang datang entah darimana (ia lagi-lagi seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, selalu bertelanjang).

"aaah .. kau benar.. tak terasa sudah hampir 6 bulan .." jawabnya. Ia lalu duduk dimeja bar dan memesan sesuatu kepada Mira. "Hana!" teriak exceed biru yang terbang kearahnya. "Happy! Sudah lama tak bertemu!".

"Hana, ini pesananmu .." ucap Mira. "apa! Hana kembali! Hana! Ayo bertarung!" teriak Natsu yang sekali lagi datang entah darimana (seperti biasanya ia selalu saja membuat rebut dan mengajak semua oranguntuk bertarung melawannya, walaupun tahu pada akhirnya ia akan kalah). "maaf, tapi.. lain kali saja Natsu" jawabnya yang sama sekali tak menatap kearahnya.

"Hana, sudah lama tak bertemu! bagaimana keadaanmu!?" sapa Erza yang berlari menuju meja bar. "Erza! Haha, aku baik baik saja.. seperti biasanya" jawabnya sambil menikmati pesanannya. "baguslah Hana.."ucap Erza. "Hana!" teriak Levy Bisca dan anggota lain sambil berlari menghampirinya. Hana yang melihanya hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasanya lalu lanjut menikmati pesanannya.

"oh ya, master ada dimana!?"tanyanya baru sadar yang seharusnya ia tanyakan sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke dalam guild. "hn, master? Haha.. seperti yang kau tahu Hana.. Ia dipanggil lagi oleh Council.." jawab Mira dengan tertawa, mungkin itu karena semua orang sudah biasa apabila master Makarov dipanggil Council! XD, lagipula mereka juga sudah tidak peduli. "oh.." ucap Hana singkat. Ia sangat tahu pasti, bahwa seluruh anggota Fairy Tail itu jarang sekali ada yang menyelesaikan misi tanpa ada masalah. Ya.. mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak... tapi itu hanya be-be-ra-pa! BEBERAPA!. Kalian mengerti!? (okay kembali ke cerita..)

"ano.. Ha, Hana.. san?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde penyihir arwah dengan malu-malu. Melihatnya Hana hanya mengangkat satu alisnya "hn?", ia sepeti terlihat bingung setelah bertemu dengan Lucy. "um.. Hana.. ia adalah anggota baru yang kami bicarakan itu Hana!" ucap Mira dengan semangat. Mendengar ucapan Mira, ekspresinya lalu berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sangat senang "oh! Kau anggota baru yang namanya Lucy itu ya?" tanyanya Hana yang dijawabnya dengan tundukan malu-malu. "uwah! Kau manis!" ucapnya yang semakin membuat Lucy malu, pipinya sudah mulai berwarna merah padam. "oh ya.. namaku Hana, Hana Harvels" (nama yang jelek kan?aku gak punya ide yang bagus buat namanya.. -_-" maklum pikiran nge-blank!) ucapnya dengan senyum. "Lucy.." jawabnya dengan menjabat tangan Hana. Setelah beberapa saat kedatangan Hana, guild pun kembali menjalankan kegiatannya masing-masing. Bahkan para gadis pun juga mulai bergosip.

"Hana.." panggil seorang mage berambut kuning tampan dengan senyum hangat yang dapat melelehkan semua gadis. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Hana menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya itu. "Laxus.." ucapnya dengan senyum dan menatap matanya, walau Hana selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang, tapi semua orang merasa bahwa senyum yang ia tujukan untuk Laxus itu berbeda, yahh.. sedikiiit.. bukan sedikit, tapi lebih manis. Bergitu pun Laxus.. Laxus bahkan jarang tersenyum kepada semua orang, bahkan jika ia tersenyum semua orang juga merasa bahwa senyumannya untuk Hana lebih manis dan lebih hangat. Para gadis yang berada di bar tersenyum akan kelakuan mereka berdua.. mereka merasa bahwa Laxus dan Hana itu sudah jatuh cinta satu sama lain. "ehm.." ucap Erza yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua. Mendengar ucapan Erza, Hana langsung menolehnya dengan senyum dan pipi yang merona merah. "Hana.. um.. aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar.." ucap Laxus kepada Hana, bisa kulihat setitik rona merah di wajahnya. "aaa.. baiklah.." jawabnya dengan senyum dan beranjak pergi bersama Laxus. Kulihat pada saat mereka keluar dari guild, Laxus menggandeng tangan Hana dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"hey! Kau lihat itu!" ucap Mira dengan semangatnya. "iya iya.." jawabnya Erza yang juga cukup semangatnya, (whoa! Tunggu dulu! Sang Titania tertarik dengan hubungan asmara! AMAZING! XD). " sudah kubilang! Mereka itu cinta satu sama lain!" ucap Mira dengan mata yang berbinar binar yang langsung membuatku ingin tertawa melihatnya. "iya kau benar!" ucap Erza yang semakin menjadi.

**Laxus POV**

Kugandeng tangannya, kurasakan tangannya yang kecil dan lembut itu. Kulihat wajahnya yang cantik itu, tatapan matanya membuat aku terpana. Rasanya hatiku berdetak sangat cepat kalau berada disampingnya, aku terus menatap dirinya seakan aku ini orang yang sudah tergila-gila padanya. "umm.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku Laxus?" Tanyanya padaku yang langsung membatku kembali kedunia nyata. "aaaa.. a, ah.. a, apa ya? Ha.. haha.." jawabku gelagapan, 'sial! Kenapa aku harus gelagapan! ' ucapku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

6


End file.
